ARCHIVE: The Bill Sam and Cass Oneshots
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Complete - Collection of all my The Bill one-shots up until May 2008. From now on all my The Bill Sam and Cass one-shots will go here after a few months or after their appeal runs out...
1. DETAILS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill

ARCHIVE: The Bill (Sam and Cass) One-Shots

This is a collection of older one-shots filed for your browsing pleasure. Lol.

No, really, they were taking up a lot of space and this was the easiest way to keep them online without having a bio page 147 entries long (which is what it may still look like with the large army of ideas brewing).

The general idea for this will be:

When one-shots get no reviews in three months  
* When one-shots, despite still getting reviews, are older than a year old

or because they're just getting in the way

they'll go in here…

**HERE'S THE ENTRIES SO FAR:**

(note: each page is a new story, don't be fooled by all that chapter business)

_Maybe If I  
What Friends Aren't For  
Regrets  
Fate_

And more will be added in due course.

But for now, enjoy!

Cheers,  
. Kate-Emma


	2. Maybe If I

**Title**: Maybe If I...

**Author:** Kate-Emma

**Disclaimer**: As of yet, i don't own 'The Bill'.

**Summary:** Standing by Sam Harker's grave, Cass Rickman remembers the good times, this kiss and how she never truly got a chance to say how she felt.

**A/N**: My inspiration for this? StarQuality and her story 'I Remember...' It's bloody fantastic and you should read it!

**Story:**

Maybe if i hadn't yelled at you you'd still be here. You'd be joking and laughing and pushing me around, giving me a hard time for crying. Calling me a sook.  
I'm crying now. You can see that can't you? I look like a mess, i know it.  
You'd probably tell me that i should put a bag over my head.  
I'm trying to smile but i can't... 

Maybe if i didn't lie to myself so much then i wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, maybe i'd still be pretending that i loved Nick. That i wanted to be with him.  
I did, once. I do now, i think.  
You'd be happy for me, i know it. You always supported everything i did.

Maybe if i hung up my problems with the uniform like you used to. You always phrased it that way.Said that i was being too uptight, even when i tried to loosen up when we went out for a drink.  
I guess you were right. I was very into my work wasn't i?

Maybe if i hadn't spent all the hours by your bedside except for that exact hour when you left us then i wouldn't feel so bad.  
Sounds horrible though doesn't it?  
You were always my stand-in big brother and you were always there for me, even when i didn't want you there..  
Why did you do that? It just makes losing you harder to deal with...

Maybe if i admitted long ago that i was in love with you you wouldn't've gone up to CID and gotten yourself blown up.  
Why did you have to go?

Maybe if i... i don't know. Maybe if i prayed more when you were in hospital then you'd still be around.  
I should be more religious. I tell myself every day.  
You weren't religious were you?  
I hope you've gone to heaven.

Maybe if i try harder in everything i do i'll see you again one day...  
I hope so.


	3. What Friends Aren't For

**What Friends Aren't For  
****The Bill  
****Sam/Cass/Leroy  
****PG  
****One-Shot/Songfic**

**Note: **This takes place just after the episode 'On A Clear Day' when Sam and Cass attempt a trip to Brighton that is ruined when Leroy returns to town. Those unaware of the Leroy Jones problem, just know this: Leroycriminal, Cassthing for criminals, Samjealousy, Cass + Leroyso wrong! Sam joins CID to put away Leroyangry Cass. That's it in a nutshell! So, now, the story:

**What Friends Aren't For**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'The Bill'. The song is 'Jenny was a Friend' by The Killers. I do not own that either!

It wasn't meant to end this way. He hadn't intended it to end this way. But he wasn't in charge, so could he really take the blame?  
Actually, no one would point the finger at him.  
Well, maybe one.  
He knew what she really thought of him, but did that change how he felt? No. It only made him try harder.  
You could say he'd been a spoilt child. He'd wanted a football shirt, so he'd gotten a football shirt. He'd wanted game tickets, he got game tickets. He'd wanted his own room, away from his big brothers, so he'd gotten his own room. Albeit it was the attic, it was still his own room. So, yes, he was a spoilt boy in many eyes.  
So, these days, whenever he wanted something, and he couldn't get it straight away, he'd try over and over again to get it. He was stubborn like that.  
Right now he only wanted one thing. Not to be the one to tell her what had happened to her boyfriend.  
He sighed loudly as the head of SO19 walked up to him. He knew what was coming, what he was expected to do. Sometimes he really hated this job.

_We took a walk that night but it wasn't the same  
We had a fight on the promenade  
Out in the rain  
She said she loved me  
But she had somewhere to go  
She couldn't scream while I held her close  
I swore I'd never let her go_

It had taken him about half an hour to track her down. She wasn't at home, at his home, at the station, she wasn't anywhere that she was expected to be.  
Rather, she was down at the nearby park, sitting on a bench at the side of the field, staring out into the darkness, oblivious to the rain. Her clothes were soaked, her stare blank and her wet hair plastered to her head. She wasn't shivering, her lips weren't blue, and she didn't appear the least bit cold. She was just staring, blankly, into nothing.  
He'd found her by pure accident, walking through the rain between the boyfriend's home and hers. The park was a shortcut he'd decided to take, his sheer laziness, and then there she was, just sitting under a tree in the rain.  
For a few moments he'd just watched her. Her eyes didn't dart, she didn't tremble, she didn't even appear to focusing on anything. She was miles away.  
Eventually he broke from the trance she seemed to have put on him and walked over. "Can I sit here?" He asked.  
She blinked slowly and then turned to look at him. Her expression didn't change, but she nodded.  
He took a seat. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking his jacket off and putting it around her shoulders. She just let it sit where he put it, not wrapping it around herself or even making any attempt to move under his umbrella. He frowned. Something was wrong.  
"Cass?" He asked.  
Cass blinked again then looked at him, almost as if registering just who he was.  
She smiled sadly. "I know why you're here Sam, you don't have to say anything."

_Tell me what you want to know  
Oh come on, come on, come on  
There ain't no motive for this crime_  
_Jenny was a friend of mine  
__So come on, come on, come on_

Sam eventually convinced her to walk with him, at least out of the rain. The nearby look-out, a tourist attraction looking out over the Thames, now deserted, provided the cover they needed. Sam shook out his umbrella while Cass took a seat and stared out onto the river.  
"He's dead isn't he?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the softly flowing water.  
Sam frowned. "Do you know what happened?"  
Cass shook her head. "No, I just know that if he wasn't dead you wouldn't be here, you'd either be enjoying an interview with him or you'd be out there chasing him around the countryside like the hero that you think you are." There was finally emotion in her voice. It was spiteful.  
Sam took a seat next to her. "Look Cass, we both know he's no innocent."  
Cass finally turned to him. "Yeah, so? Whose innocent these days."  
She stood up and walked to the other side of the look-out, leaving Sam's jacket behind.  
He glanced at it, then back at her. "Drug dealing, armed robbery. He was far from innocent."  
Cass turned on him again. "So, it's good this has happened to him then?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
Sam sighed. "That's not what I meant…"  
She interrupted him. "But you're glad eh? That's him out of the picture."  
Sam frowned. "Yeah, yeah I'm always glad when someone dies. That's what I'm all about, getting people out of the picture. In fact, that's the real reason I joined the force." He muttered, sarcastic and angry.  
Cass narrowed her eyes at him. "You can be a real prick when you want to be, you know that?"  
Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It was an unfortunate accident. He had a gun. SO19 had no option, okay?"  
Cass turned away from him again. "He called me just after you turned up. Told me he had to leave because you were hell-bent on destroying him. Said we'd catch up, later, just like last time he said. Needed to get away because you were so intent to framing him." She turned to him. "But, hey, you were just doing what friends do eh? Protecting me? Is that what you call it?" Sam looked away. "Controlling me is the word I'd use."  
Sam looked back at her. "You really didn't know him, did you?"  
Cass shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Sam."  
Sam shook his head. "Now we've heard that part of the story, how about I tell you the real half?"

_I know my rights  
I've been here all day and it's time  
For me to go so let me know if it's alright  
I just can't take this  
I swear I told you the truth  
She couldn't scream while I held her close  
I swore I'd never let her go_

Sam raised a fist and knocked on the door of a man he hated more than anything.  
After a few brief seconds he answered and Sam came face to face with, in his opinion, the most disgusting man he'd ever met.  
The man just smiled. "Ha, should've guessed it would be you. Cass isn't here."  
Sam shrugged. "I'm not here for Cass. I'm here to talk to you."  
The man cast his eyes skyward. "Oh here we go, are you going to threaten me now, tell me to stay away from Cass?"  
Sam frowned. "No, actually, I'm here to ask you why you're back."  
The man smiled. "The warm welcome that people like you offer." He retorted.  
Sam nodded. "Okay." He motioned to the door. "Can I come in?"  
The man looked past him. "Why, so you can put off my attention while your fellow pigs swarm around my house?" He grinned then took a step back before shutting the door in Sam's face.  
Sam turned and motioned to the Inspector who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car across the road. He raised his radio to his mouth. It would only be a short time before SO19 would turn up behind Sam.  
They didn't need to take chances. Everyone knew he might have a gun.  
It had taken Sam 3 hours of convincing before they let him walk up to the house without back up.  
After what felt like hours, though it may have only been a few minutes, SO19 turned up behind him. Sam turned back to the door and knocked again. This time it opened quickly. Sam smiled at the man in front of him.  
"Leroy Jones, I'm arresting you…" He stopped as Leroy produced the gun they'd been expecting.  
"Let me out or I'll shoot you Harker, don't think I wouldn't." He warned. He raised the gun to Sam's head and stared down it. SO19 readied their guns too.  
Sam glanced at the bag in Leroy's left hand. "Where you going Leroy?"  
Leroy laughed. "Like I'd tell you."  
Sam nodded slowly. "You taking Cass?"  
Leroy stared. "I don't know. Would that stop you chasing me?"  
Sam shook his head. "No."  
Leroy nodded. "I knew that. Probably fire you up. Very territorial aren't you Harker? Like a dog."  
Sam didn't say anything so Leroy continued. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to take your precious Cass anyway. She's a liability." He smiled. "How dumb do you think I am to take a cop? Once a cop, always a cop. Isn't that what they say?"  
Sam tried not to smile. He knew Leroy would've left Cass behind. He didn't buy for a second that he really cared about her. "I believe it is." He replied calmly.  
Leroy looked at the officers behind Sam. "Well, this has a been a lovely chat, but I really need to be going now. So, if you'll all move."  
No one moved an inch. Leroy flicked off the safety. "I don't see moving."  
A few officers took a step or two back. SO19 didn't. Sam didn't even flinch.  
Leroy frowned and turned his attention to the gun. "It was nice knowing you Sam, really."  
The sound of a gun firing echoed around the street and through Sam's head as he stared down at Leroy, lying bleeding from a neck wound in the archway of his front door.  
Sam took a few steps back as SO19 started radioing for an ambulance.  
But Sam knew Leroy wouldn't make it. It had just been one of those days.

_Tell me what you want to know  
__Oh come on, come on, come on  
__And then you whisper in my ear  
_'_I know what you're doing here'  
__So come on, come on, come on  
__There ain't no motive for this crime  
__Jenny was a friend of mine  
__Oh come on, come on, come on_

Cass sighed. "Do you want me to thank you? Tell you you did a great job?"  
Sam shook his head. "I'm not asking anything from you, I never ask anything from you. I just thought you should know."  
Cass nodded. "Okay." She glanced out into the Thames again. "If you want me, I'll be at home." She turned and started walking away from him.  
Sam followed her. Half way down the street she stopped and glanced back at him. "Sam, I'm fine, please go home."  
Sam shrugged. "I am."  
Cass lowered her eyebrows, pointing back in the direction they'd just come from. "Your house is 5 blocks that way."  
Sam noticed she was on the verge of tears. "Cass, are you sure you're okay?"  
Cass looked away from him and Sam knew she was hiding her tears. He walked up to her and pulled her to him, letting her sob into his chest.  
Eventually she pulled way, angrily. She beat his arms away from her and then took a few steps back.  
"Go away Sam." She muttered.  
Sam sighed. "Cass, I'm really…"  
"Sorry? You're sorry? I know, I've heard it. Change the record Sam." She turned and stalked away.  
Sam watched her disappear into the rain before he turned back towards the direction of his house and walked slowly away. Neither looked back.

**A/N: **This came to me while I was listening to the Killers' 'Hot Fuss' album. I love the song 'Jenny was a Friend' and felt somewhat inspired by it.  
This was going to be a chapter of PF but I couldn't fit it in anywhere.  
This isn't actually what happened to Leroy, and I'm glad it didn't because Sam would've been in a lot more trouble with Cass had it! Damn Leroy Jones! Peace Katz


	4. Regrets

**Title:** Regrets  
**Author:** Kate-Emma  
**Summary:** Two days after Sam's funeral, Cass Rickman lays alone and wonders if what she did could be responsible for her pain and whether or not she made the right choice.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'The Bill'. This song belongs to The Corrs.  
**Genre:** Songfic/Tragedy Rating: PG (mild course language)  
**A/N:** It's always bugged me that a week after the explosion everyone seemed to ignore the fact that 5 other people apart from Kate Spears (Mickey was always like 'Kate this, Kate That') died. So I decided to make one character greive for someone else for once. And who better than Cass for Sam?

"C'mon drinky, lets go home."  
Cass shook off Sam's arm. "You never give up do?" She spat angrily.  
Sam looked shocked for a moment and then he frowned. "I'll give you a lift home, you're drunk."  
Cass took another drink from her cup. "I'm fine okay. Just give it a rest."  
She glared up at him. He looked down at her sadly. "I was just offer..."  
She cut him off. "Look, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not my type."  
Sam bit his lip for a moment. "Oh, and Leon is right?"  
He was referring to Cass's 'friend', an ex-criminal.  
"Yeh actually, he is." She replied somewhat proudly.  
She turned away from him for a moment then turned back. "You're a nice guy Sam, you're just too bloody boring."  
Sam looked at the ground as Cass pushed the rest of her beer into his hands. "Drown your sorrows."  
With that she left.

_All alone, staring on, watching her life go by When her days are grey and her nights are black,  
Different shades of mundane.  
And the one-eyed furry toy that lies upon the bed that lies upon the bed as often heard her cry.  
Heard her whisper out a name long forgiven, not forgotten.  
_  
Lying in the dark bedroom of her Sun Hill apartment, Cass remembered the conversation.  
The last one she'd had with Sam Harker before the explosion.  
Of course, she'd talked to him next to his bed while he died, but those conversations just weren't the same.  
They seemed to be such fake words. Such clichés. It was as if she wanted to leave a good impression, even though she knew she didn't need to. Unlike her, Sam saw the good intentions in everybody.  
"If only I'd seen the good intention instead of what I thought I saw." She told herself aloud.  
She'd never forget that night. She'd never forget Sam.

_You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're not forgotten_

The room was getting too warm for Cass' liking so she sat up and pushed open the window beside her.  
A cool breeze floated in, bringing with it the sounds of metropolitan London.  
As she sat down she got a quick picture of the funeral in her head.  
It had been the day before last.  
"Did you like it Sam?" She asked the sky before her, the starts twinkling, barely evident against the smog that covered the night sky over London.  
"I hope you did."

_Bleeding heart, torn apart, left on an icy grave  
In the room where they once lay face to face  
Nothing could get in the way.  
But now the memories of a man are haunting her days and the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of a man long forgiven  
But not forgotten.  
_  
Cass rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock beside her.  
It was just after 1am.  
Cass yawned then decided to get herself a coffee.  
She was tired but didn't feel like sleep.  
Clicking on the kitchen light she covered her eyes as the bright light hit them sharply.  
A dog barked outside and Cass jumped a little bit but she quickly regained her nerve and continued to fill up the teapot.  
As she flicked it on she turned to the fridge and a figure in the doorway caught her eye.  
"Hello Cass." He smiled warmly.  
Cass swallowed deeply and rubbed her eyes. She licked her lips for a moment, pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming then smiled slightly. "Hello Sam."

_You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
_  
She sat down at her kitchen table, pushing back her frizzy brown hair with her hand while she rested on the other, watching Sam walk calmly around the kitchen.  
2 minutes later he put a coffee down in front of her then sat opposite. "Used the rest of the milk, hope you don't mind." He smiled warmly.  
Cass nodded then stuttered a moment, slipping on her words. "Ah, so, you're back?" She asked staring at him shocked.  
Sam shook his head. "Sadly no, I just came to tell you a few things."  
Cass took a sip of her coffee. "Can I ask you something?"  
Sam nodded. "Yeh, sure. As long as it's not 'is there a heaven and hell?'"  
Cass smiled slightly. "Do you know who blew up the station?" She asked quickly.  
Sam nodded again. "I saw them myself."  
Cass bit her lip. "Can you tell me?"  
Sam frowned. "I'm sorry Cass, I can't do that. The truth will come out and I hope you'll be around to see it."  
Cass glanced up at him quickly. "What do you mean 'I hope you'll be around to see it'? Am I going to die too?"  
Sam shrugged. "Everyone dies sometime Cass. The point is, the bomber will be caught and my death will be justified."  
Cass smiled. "Okay. So I don't have to worry then?"  
Sam patted her arm. "You can stop beating yourself up about it. You didn't kill me so you can sleep easier."  
Cass looked down at his hand and was surprised to find it fading slowly.  
She looked up at him as the smile on his face slowly faded. "I have to go. Just remember, I love you Cass and I'll always look out for you."  
With that, he was gone. "Bye Sam." Cass whispered after him.

_Still alone, staring on, wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man long forgiven  
But not forgotten  
_  
The next morning Cass awoke and realised she'd forgotten to close her window.  
She rushed over as a strong wind caught her and made her shiver.  
She suddenly remembered the incident from the night before.  
"Was it all a dream?" She asked herself.  
She padded downstairs, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself.  
She was sure it'd been a dream, in fact, she was certain.  
Yawning she stepped into the kitchen and went over to the cupboard to grab a coffee cup.  
Her favourite cup wasn't in the cupboard and she looked around for it, finding it in the sink, the remainder of coffee left in the bottom.  
Cass frowned and turned to the fridge to grab the milk, finding there wasn't any.  
"I had some yesterday."  
The she remembered it had been used last night.  
Glancing back at the fridge she saw a note on the fridge door.  
_'Buy more milk -Sam'_ The note on the door read.  
Cass looked out the window just as the sun came out behind a cloud.  
She smiled to herself then hurried upstairs to get ready for work.

_You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
No you're not forgotten_


	5. Fate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Bill' or any characters mentioned here. I don't own the song ('View From Heaven' by Yellowcard) either.

**FATE**

Some believe in fate.  
Some believe in God.  
Some just don't believe.  
PC Sam Harker belonged to category three.  
PC Cass Rickman belonged to category one.

On the evening of April 16th 2002 Sam Harker offered to drive a drunken Cass Rickman home.  
Sick of his meddling and controlling her life, she turned him down.  
He died hours later.  
But what if she hadn't turned him down?  
What if she had accepted the lift?  
And what if things still went wrong?  
Was it fate that Sam died that night?  
Was it fate that Cass found Simon Kitson to comfort her?  
Was it fate that this comforter's sister would kill her?  
Could the cruel string of happenings have changed had they gone home that night?  
Or was it simply fate?

**A/N: **Let me tell you, I love writing Sam/Cass fics, but I've pretty much exhausted this part of the story haven't I? I think I need to go back a bit and get a new story! Sadly, I haven't seen many of those episodes. Problem… Anyway, for now, enjoy!

**FATE**

Cass stared out the window at the drizzling rain, the dark clouds, and the usual London night sky. Cass sighed loudly feeling eyes turn on her as she did. She ignored them and continued looking out into the darkness.  
She felt a bit woozy, almost disoriented, and for a split second she forgot where she was and panicked slightly, and then she remembered. She was safe. Perfectly safe. Perfectly fine. Just the way he liked her. Just the reason she hated him.  
Well, hate was a strong word. To be perfectly honest, she loved him like no one could. She loved him; she repeated it in her head, just like a little sister should.  
Cass frowned. He wasn't her brother, not really, but he felt like one. He was always there, always around to help, always caring about what happened to her. She loved that. She loved that he cared for her. She loved his humour. His warm friendly smile. Hell, even that look he gave her when she was disappointing him somehow. Even those made her feel good. Safe. Wanted.  
But it also scared her. For she, like everyone else, knew the feelings weren't mutual.  
Cass loved him like a brother. His love for her was more intense. He wanted more from Cass, something she couldn't give.She could feel it in his eyes now. But it didn't worry her. He wouldn't do anything. He wasn't that kind of guy.'Saint' they sometimes called him. He was good, sweet, generous, kind, loving, caring… perfect. Cass didn't want perfect. Perfect meant boring. Cass didn't want boring. Cass wanted fun. Fun was never perfect.

_I'm just so tired  
__Won't you sing me to sleep  
__And fly through my dreams  
__So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
__And get away from this place  
__Have a new name and face  
__I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Cass sneaked a glance at him when he wasn't looking at her then she quickly turned her attention back to the window. He was good-looking, very good-looking; she would never deny that. He'd never been without admirers, Cass had experienced them. Girls they'd caught doing things they shouldn't, they latched onto him. Girls in trouble, they'd latched onto him. Girls who'd lived a hard life, they latched onto him. Hell, almost every girl they'd ever come across working together had latched onto him, every girl except Cass. She knew that was all he'd wanted. She couldn't give him that.  
She'd kissed him once. Only once. A drunken kiss. Cass couldn't deny it had been nice, to say the least. For a while she'd even tried to like him the way he liked her. She'd tell herself every night that there was nothing wrong with stable. What could be better? She'd repeated it every night. He loves me, he looks after me, he'd never hurt me, and he'd never leave me. Perfect. She'd tried with all her heart. She'd even imagined scenarios to go with it. A perfect marriage. Cake, guests, a big white dress. Not a hitch. Not a care. Smiling faces, all her family and friends, all his family and friends. At home. In Liverpool. Their families would be pleased. Especially Cass' mum. She'd always liked him.  
But she couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself enjoy it. She always felt like an outsider, and the scenarios always ended with Cass breaking his heart. She couldn't do that to him. Not like that. Pick him up and then throw him back down. He was her best friend. Her brother. Her knight in shining armour. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't be his princess. It was easier to just not bother.

_Late night drives  
__All alone in my car  
__I can't help but start  
__Singing lines from all our favourite songs  
__And melodies in the air  
__Singing life just ain't fair  
__Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

Cass rubbed her eyes as it finally dawned on her that he'd stopped the car. She refocused her eyes and realized they'd stopped outside her place. Just as he'd said he'd do, he'd driven her home. No tricks. No questions. Just his blank looks, his eyes on her wondering why she didn't go inside.  
She finally glanced at him. "What?" She asked, sharply.  
He seemed startled, opening and closing his mouth just once before finally speaking. "Cass, are you feeling alright? You've been awfully quiet all the way."  
Cass narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine but instead something rude tumbled out. "Look Sam, I don't need you to baby-sit me, I'm not a bloody child you know."  
Sam frowned. Cass looked away. Sam Harker, 30-years-old and still looks like a 10-year-old when someone upsets him. Every time she hurt him she waited for him to cry. She knew it was cruel, but she genuinely believed that one day he would.  
She glanced back at him. He was still frowning and staring at her. She groaned. "Sorry, what I meant to say was, I'm fine. Thanks for the lift."  
Cass was sure his eyes were still on her when she opened the front door, she hadn't heard him drive off, but when she turned around he'd gone.  
Cass frowned. Maybe she had actually hit a spot that time. But then, Cass thought, when hadn't she? He was a big softie that bloke, and guys like that didn't make it far in the world.  
Cass closed the front door behind her. She'd talk to him at work the next day. They'd sort it out. Cass would flash him a smile and he'd sigh softly, as always. It would be fine.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
_Beats the hell out of mine here  
__And if we all believe in heaven  
__Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
__Down here_

That night Cass had a truly horrible dream. She couldn't make it all out, but she knew a few things. She could remember enough for it to frighten her.  
It had started at the station. Cass had felt slightly tipsy, and she'd stumbled out onto the CID balcony. She'd noticed a bottle of whisky in her hand, and had put it down slowly. She continued to grip the plastic cup in her left hand. Gripping onto the balcony railing, she glanced down at her hands. They seemed much bigger than usual. And, for some strange reason, quite similar.  
As she looked out over the backyard she'd seen him. He was holding a kid with a backpack. She could make out the kid's face clearly, but the man's face was blurry and discoloured. Cass couldn't've made it out if he had been standing still, let alone running about as he was. She watched him grab a petrol bomb off the kid and send the kid on his way. She watched in horror as he lit it. She watched in horror as he threw it into the station.  
Even before she realized what was happening, she knew what was going to happen. The station was going to blow up.  
The thought didn't make any sense. One petrol bomb didn't do that much damage. Not enough to blow up an entire station. It would be lucky if it burnt much at all before the firemen arrived. But somehow, she knew. She saw it. The fireball, the smashing glass, and she could even hear the noise.  
The next moment she was herself again. She glanced around the room she was in and her eyes stopped on the sight of a single figure lying in the hospital bed ahead of her. The room materialised, and she realised she was at St Hughes. And there, in front of her, hooked up to a tube of oxygen and a life-support machine was the one person she didn't want to see fighting for his life. It was Sam.  
Suddenly she knew everything that had happened. She could hear a voice in her head telling her all she needed to know. All that hurt to hear.  
A kid had thrown a petrol bomb into Monroe's office. Inside had been gas canisters. The gas canisters had blown. Andrew Monroe had been opening the office door when it happened. He had died where he stood. It had blown towards the roof, as hot air always rises, and had come through the floor of the CID level. Waves of flame as the floor ripped apart beneath the feet of those inside. 5 people to be exact. Diana Worrell, Paul Riley, Benjamin Hayward, Kate Spears and Samuel Harker. 4 had died on site. Sam had been found, barely alive, on the CID balcony. Thankfully he hadn't made it far inside. He was now in a coma.  
Cass watched him for a while, realising she'd seen through Sam's eyes what she had witnessed before. But she knew, no kid had thrown that petrol bomb, it had been a fully-grown man.  
When Sam's breathing started to quicken, Cass felt the dream being slowly pulled away from her. "No!" She screamed. She wanted to be there, whether he lived or died, she just had to be there.  
She sat up straight in bed, the cry still on her lips. She breathed heavily. It didn't make any sense. Sam couldn't be in hospital. He wouldn't have gone back to the station after the party. And the rest was just too cruel to comprehend.  
"Just a dream." Cass said aloud to the darkness. "Just a dream…"  
And then the downstairs phone began to ring.

_I feel your fire when it's cold in my heart_  
_And things sort of start  
__Reminding me of my last night with you  
__I only need one more day  
__Just one more chance to say  
__I wish that I had gone up with you too_

The first thing that hit her was just how frail he looked. He was white, a weak white, almost as if his blood had drained from his face. He looked almost dead.  
The second thing that hit her was the fact that, to some extent, the dream had indeed been right. That night, as Sam had been driving her home, youths had attacked the station and a petrol bomb had entered Monroe's office. Inside had been gas canisters. The station had blown up, taking 5 lives with it.  
The difference was, Sam hadn't been there. He'd hadn't been the only survivor. Instead, there'd been none.  
However, much good that was. Sam was still lying in hospital, cold and distant. By some cruel twist of fate, Sam had been involved in a severe car crash after leaving Cass' place. He'd reached the hospital just as the station fire began to burn out and the fire brigade started to turn down their hoses. About the same time, Cass realised when they'd told her, he would've been wheeled in had he been pulled from the fire.

_You won't be coming back  
__And I didn't get to say goodbye  
__I really wish I got to say goodbye_

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
_Beats the hell out of mine here  
__And if we all believe in heaven  
__Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

Even before it started, Cass knew what was coming. The quickening of the breathing, the icy chill that ran up her spine, the shiver in her hands, the lump in her throat, the onset of tears. They all warned her. And when it finally happened, right before her eyes, Cass could only stare in shock and allow herself to be led from the room as nurses and doctors rushed at him, blocking her view.  
When they were finished, and the machines had been turned off, Cass was allowed back in. She grabbed his hand and stared at him in silence.  
Sam. Her Sam. Her protector. Her best friend. Her big brother. Her workmate. Her biggest supporter. Her therapist. Her Sam was gone.

_I hope that all is well in heaven  
_'_Cause it's all shot to hell down here  
__I hope that I find you in heaven  
_'_Cause I'm so lost without you down here_

_You won't be coming back  
__And I didn't get to say goodbye  
__I really wish I got to say goodbye_

That night she replayed the scenarios she'd dreamed up.  
She replayed all the fun they'd had. She replayed all the fights.  
They all ran like movies over and over in her head. And then finally she stopped on one she didn't recognize. It was the two of them at the party the night before, when Sam had offered to drive her home. Cass watched from outside herself. She watched her turn him down. She watched her call him boring. She watched her stalk away.  
Cass drew a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. What had she just seen? It hadn't been a memory, and it hadn't been a dream, it had just been there.  
She stopped and thought about it for a moment.  
Cass didn't believe in God. But she didn't believe in nothing either. Cass believed in fate. Fate had brought her to Sun Hill. Fate had made her meet Sam in the first place. Now fate had taken him away.  
This scenario, the one she had lived through, had merely been one of two choices. Had she chosen to turn down Sam's lift offer then Sam would've died in the fire. But instead she'd chosen the second path, and he'd died in a car crash.  
Cass closed her eyes and tried to picture in her mind the last time she'd really seen Sam smile. She couldn't. All she could picture was his frown. She accepted that.  
"Sam, I'm sorry." She said aloud, to the image in her head and to the empty livingroom. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to."  
She sighed. "But I'll tell you what. I promise, I'll never forget you. And whenever I'm feeling alone, whenever I'm feeling blue, I'll talk to you. Promise me you'll listen."  
Cass' eyes snapped open as a breeze knocked a picture off the sideboard. Cass stood up and rushed over to it, quickly closing the window. As she picked it up, making sure it wasn't broken, she saw it was a picture of her with all her Sun Hill friends. At the back Sam was standing, his arm over Cass' shoulder. Both were smiling. That was a sign enough for her. Cass grinned and put the photo back.  
"Thanks Sam." She whispered to the image before her.  
Whatever came her way now, Cass knew she could handle it, and she'd handle it just the way she was supposed to. And one day, if all she believed about fate were real, she'd see Sam again. She couldn't wait.

**A/N: **The end.  
As we all know, she only had to wait 7 months before she saw him again. Poor Cassie. Anyway, I promise that this will be the last fic I do on the Sun Hill fire concerning Cass and Sam. I can't promise I won't do another Sam and Cass one though! Ah, Sam and Cass, my favourite star-crossed lovers! Will they ever get a chance?


End file.
